A conventional dispensing bottle has a functional purpose without any decorative effect. Moreover, after a period of use the bottle is exhausted, and the material that was dispensed can usually not be replaced.
It is known in the field of bottles to provide a range of packaging for dispensing bottles. They may be decorative or strictly functional bottles which are called “refills” and have no decoration. These refill bottles are intended to be housed in a decorative case.